Despacio
by Kazuma Sagawa
Summary: Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había vuelto a precipitarse a la hora de actuar y ahora volvía a comerse la cabeza, culpándose de no haber sido capaz de cambiar esta vez.


_One-shot Toumaki que escribí hace un tiempo y que al fin he tenido valor de subir a Fanfiction. Soy nuevo por estos lares, así que no me tiréis muchos tomates, por favor._

_En fin, sin más dilación, aquí os traigo el one-shot. _

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

* * *

_Despacio._

_Tengo que tener más cuidado._

Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había vuelto a precipitarse a la hora de actuar y ahora volvía a comerse la cabeza, culpándose de no haber sido capaz de cambiar esta vez.

No importaba cuántas veces Toudou se dijera a sí mismo que debía tener más cuidado a la hora de tratar con Makishima, siempre había algún momento en el que al hablar con él o estar a su alrededor, perdía el control y terminaba siendo el mismo chico molesto y ruidoso de siempre. Y la verdad, detestaba que le ocurriera eso. Vivía con el eterno miedo a estropear las cosas, de ser tan impulsivo y lanzado como siempre y que eso terminase alejando a Makishima de él.

Podía resultar algo infantil a veces, pero no era tonto. Sabía perfectamente que Makishima y las relaciones sociales no eran algo que fueran de la mano, porque a su rival le costaba un mundo llegar a conectar con las personas, o al menos, no asustarlas. En ese sentido eran todo lo contrario, a Makishima le costaba abrirse a las personas porque realmente no tenía demasiado interés en hacerlo. Toudou, sin embargo, era un amante de las interacciones sociales. Eran muy diferentes, contrastaban, y eso hacía que su relación fuera más complicada.

A Toudou ya le parecía un milagro que Makishima, con lo escrupuloso que era a la hora de interactuar con el mundo exterior, le hubiera dejado entrar en su vida y además contestara a sus llamadas y soportara su carácter a veces _—_hasta Toudou debía admitirlo_—_ demasiado irritante, aunque la gran mayoría de las veces parecía que a Makishima le resultaba una molestia y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. Toudou lo sabía. Sabía que no podía permitirse el lujo de confiarse y ser tan abierto y pesado como lo era con los demás, porque entonces sólo lograría que se alejara. Pero lo hacía. Porque no sabía contenerse. Porque por mil veces que se dijera "Despacio, no te precipites" terminaba siendo igual de impulsivo que siempre. Y eso lo convertía en una persona ruidosa y molesta a ojos de Maki-chan _—_y de cualquiera, realmente_—_. Y pensar eso era lo último que necesitaba, porque esos pensamientos no hacían más que atormentarlo. Apreciaba demasiado a Makishima como para perderlo, pero a ese paso, terminaría sucediendo y no tenía manera de evitarlo.

Había vuelto a llamarlo, y Makishima había aceptado quedar con él a regañadientes. La impresión de que era un estorbo para él pero era incapaz de rechazar sus propuestas porque le daba lástima o porque se mostraba demasiado entusiasta como para que el otro se atreviera a declinar la oferta, se acrecentaba con el paso del tiempo. Quizás debería hablarlo con Maki-chan antes de cagarla definitivamente, aunque no veía cómo eso iba a ayudarle exactamente si a Maki-chan le costaba tanto soportar que Toudou se abriera y le hablara de este tipo de cosas.

Cuando el moreno llegó al lugar de reunión no había ni rastro de Makishima, así que decidió sentarse en un banco cercano y trató de resistir el impulso de llamarle o de enviarle varios mensajes para saber dónde estaba o para asegurarse de que no iba a dejarlo plantado, como había hecho muchas otras veces con tal de fastidiarlo. Cuando ya había cogido el móvil, haciendo caso omiso de la voz interna que le decía que no debía hacerlo, una figura alta y delgada, que muchos habrían descrito como "esmirriada" apareció frente a él, con una eterna mueca de aburrimiento y molestia reflejada en el rostro.

Toudou sonrió de oreja a oreja, y prácticamente saltó de tan rápido como se levantó del banco. Sin embargo, vaciló antes de acercarse a Makishima, debatiéndose entre saludar con un simple pero entusiasta "Maki-chan" o darle un abrazo.

_Despacio._

_No te precipites. Piensa antes de actuar._

Fue el más alto quien decidió por él, al ver que el otro se había quedado inusualmente quieto y pensativo _ —¿En qué porras estará pensando este idiota ahora?—_ y le saludó con un casto beso en los labios, cosa que hizo a Toudou absurdamente feliz porque Makishima no solía dar semejantes muestras de afecto en público, y en ese momento estaban en un parque. Ambos eran conscientes de que nadie se había fijado en los dos chicos que se acababan de reunir al lado de uno de tantos bancos del parque, pero aun así a Makishima solían incomodarle ese tipo de cosas. La agradable sorpresa hizo que la negatividad y el miedo que lo habían invadido antes de reunirse con su pareja se esfumasen como si la brisa se hubiera llevado una mota de polvo, al menos por el momento. Se vio tentado de preguntarle a Maki-chan si podían cogerse de las manos, pero seguramente el otro le habría mirado molesto y se habría negado rotundamente, así que decidió no tentar a la suerte esa vez y se conformó con caminar a su lado.

Ese día iban simplemente a pasar la tarde por la ciudad, seguramente malgastando su tiempo en compras y descansando al final en alguna cafetería. Un plan simple, pero tampoco necesitaban mucho más. Estarían rodeados de gente, y aunque fueran completos desconocidos para Toudou, el estar acompañado le haría tener más confianza.

Como Toudou esperaba, al final de la tarde acabaron en una cafetería, rodeados de bolsas _—_la mayoría llenas de caprichos suyos, y de diademas, por supuesto_—_ y exhaustos. Había mareado a Makishima de tanto ir de aquí para allá al grito de "Maki-chan, Maki-chan, ¡mira esto!" e incluso había sido capaz de hacer que su pareja se probara varios conjuntos y había logrado que los comprara. _Las rayas te quedan tan bien, Maki-chan. _Y allí estaba ahora, tomando un café mientras Makishima bebía un refresco distraídamente, pensando en que esta vez, la cosa no había ido mal. Parecía incluso que Makishima había disfrutado.

Se relajó un poco y se permitió acariciar inocentemente la mano que Makishima tenía apoyada en la mesa, sorprendiéndolo y logrando que se sonrojara por lo repentino y lo tierno de aquel acto. Toudou le dedicó su más sincera sonrisa antes de que su expresión se torciera en una mueca que dejaba claro que sus pensamientos habían derivado a algo no tan inocente como el cogerse de las manos.

— ¿Te apetece ir después a mi casa?

_Despacio._

_Ya te has arriesgado suficiente por hoy._

El que Makishima hubiera bajado la guardia y hubiera aceptado ir a su casa había sido toda una sorpresa para él. Quizás había comenzado a relajarse en su presencia, quizás a su pareja no le resultaba tan molesto como Toudou creía o igual simplemente le había costado adaptarse a la personalidad explosiva de Toudou al igual que él le había costado hacer el esfuerzo de contenerse, pero comenzaba a soportarlo. De todas formas, no quería hablarlo en ese instante. De hecho, ni siquiera acertaba a pensar en algo racional. Nada excepto…

_Despacio._

_No lo digas._

_Aún es demasiado pronto._

-Yuusuke…

Se maldijo internamente por haberlo dicho, y pensó que, si a Makishima le molestaba que hubiera dicho su nombre, siempre podría usar el pretexto del calor del momento más adelante. Sin embargo, la respuesta que recibió, fue muy diferente de la que esperaba.

-J-Jinpachi…

Interpretó aquello como una buena señal. Como un "las cosas no van tan mal, después de todo" y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió el lujo de relajarse, de librarse de todo tipo de pensamiento negativo que lo atormentase. Y rompió a llorar.

Makishima pensó que su novio era idiota.

Y tierno.

Pero eso jamás lo diría en voz alta.

* * *

_Ya estás, sois libres de echarme a patadas si queréis. _

_Los reviews se agradecen también. Es otra opción. _


End file.
